Sadistic Victory
by Bass Wars
Summary: This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend. Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.


**This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend.**

**Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.**

Kurogane walked down the busy main street of his beloved village Yasuragi. His hands were in his pockets as his snake twisted around his arm softly hissing with a devilish grin. His yellow-green eyes wandered around looking at passing men and women with his mind sharply focused on the task ahead.

He continued marching down the road with his winding sword hanging from his back. By that it was obvious he was a warrior, that was the sign for the rest to know. May was the only warrior who didn't wear the sword at all times and no one knew why.

She once told him it was unnecessary and that her sword came to her when she needed it. He didn't understand it until that day.

He looked around with eyes for his village chief, Masaru Shimizu, to discuss business with him. The green serpent creeped around his waist to his other arm as he turned his head and hissed. Kurogane turned his head at the same direction seeing Masaru leaning against the entrance of a small coffee shop, he pushed himself to stand up with a smile on his face.

'Oh, what a shame, I'll have to rip that smile off your face'. Kurogane thought to himself as he stood before him. Bowing his head down seemed ironic at that moment 'I think that's what I'll do first, rip that smug smile from his face' were his thoughts while he began standing straight again.

"Masaru," he said with his hair hiding his venomous grin. "Raise up son" the elder smiled and walked inside. Kurogane followed him as he lowered his hand to let the snake wander around the coffee shop. He crossed his fingers resting his aristocratic built chin on them as his eyes didn't move from Masaru's hiding his smirk.

"Masaru" Kurogane directed his attention as their green tea arrived. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I believe I waited far too long for my title as ruler. I've become truly powerful if you haven't noticed. Far more powerful then anybody else around this piss pool of a village" he drank from the small cup.

"What are you talking about boy?" Masaru finished his cup quickly not moving his eyes from Kurogane's deadly spheres.

"I'm just pointing out the bluntly obvious, you imbecile!" He finished his cup and in flash of white the back of his hand set a hard impact on the elders' wrinkled face sending him spiraling to the other side of the street. Masaru slammed into the building behind him as the white wall crumbled around him. Kurogane smiled smugly as the serpent returned to his normal position, circling his arm hissing as he did so. "I know dear friend" he whispered as he walked out of the coffee shop with people gathering around "You see father" he said aloud while walking towards him slowly. Kurogane approached the battered elder to look at his bruised face. "I have become powerful enough to ram this place down to rubble, so only an imbecile would fall to the delusion that I won't take the crown" He popped his knuckles in his hand "Even that cursed woman of yours May received a long over due pummeling by these hands". The weathered king tried to retort with an ample fist aimed at his jugular, but Kurogane waved aside elegantly and countered with a far more impressive punch to the lower left area of the chin. The booming sound of his fist hitting clean was loud and rang across the square, but not hardly loud enough to mask the hideous cracking sound emanating from Masaru's jaw as it snapped out of place and bleed heavily on the dirt as he was flown back receiving a dry introduction with the ground. Masaru noticed the tall slender figure moving close to him and attempted a sweep with both legs, Kurogane leapt above it and after landing he felt the wind rushing in front of his face as he took a step back before an upraised leg meet his nose. With his left arm he grabbed the Achilles heel of his opponent and used his right elbow to slam it above his knee, breaking his leg with a snapping sound that left it awkward and misshapen as it remind in a flesh shell. He grabbed the chief's broken lower jaw line as it dangled freely out of its socket yet held somewhat in place by flesh and tendons and lifted his ear to his mouth, whispering calmly "So I've become sick of waiting, sick of this pathetic attitude this village picked up, sick of those unsightly light headed bitches and their den mother, sick to my stomach, Especially sick of you" He stood and shifted his weight to his right leg as he twisted his body forcefully in a circular motion sending Masaru into a building, leaving it crumbling as well. "I am stronger, younger... simply far superior to the lazy fucking insult of a living being that is your real son" he said while his snake now crawled on the floor next to him "Which unfortunately isn't here to admire my work" he chuckled sarcastically "I'm sorry to say this old chum, but this is not an honorable death" he finally reached him as he grabbed his shirt pulling him out of the debris. He looked at his blood-covered and bruised face with a psychopathic smirk that gave meaning to the word sadistic "At least I'm finally having some fun around here" he throw the rag dolled figure to the heavens and flung himself in the direction of his throw. Reaching him high above the buildings that surrounded them before, he trusted his knee forward with tremendous force connecting with the elders bloodied face. The chief plummeted to the earth as he was smitten down to the ground while a stream of blood was left in his trail. People gathered around in the street shouting for him to stop, but he won't.

He had barely scratched the surface of his bloody, macabre imagination.

"SILENCE" he screamed as he landed softly beside the beaten Masaru as blood rained around him. "Father" he tugged Masaru's robe, pulling him above the ground and tossed him a few feet from the main gate. The once proud warrior was now covered in dust and stained by his blood, which he gurgled in a horrible sound as he coughed it out of his chest. 'What a pathetic, sad way to die. I believe it's rather fitting for an insect such as you" Kurogane said in a manner so diabolic it could have been felt in the atmosphere around him to those that witnessed the event as he stood there, looming above him. Masaru raised his head looking at him "W-Why…. Are you do…doing this son" he mumbled between spitting blood on the sideway beside him and the disgusting sound of his chest grueling as they were submerged in blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kurogane lifted him up from what was left from his tattered, torn blood socked clothes as he ran his hand right through the elders left rib, lifting him to what would seem as if suspended in midair "It's a tradition here" he pulled his right fist below his waist and with a fast motion pulled his left arm free and made further momentum as he unleashed the fury of his right fist under Masarus chin, firing the red reminder of a man to the main gate with such force that the only thing left of a human figure was pummeled meat and bones lodged in a bloody puddle under the engraving on the gate,"Yasuragi".

Kurogane chuckled deeply as he turned around walking down the road. He looked around at the people seeing their scared expressions staring at him and what resembled the body of their former village leader, shocked and afraid beyond measure.

Kurogane burst out in cackling laughter that ran a cold shiver down the core of all who stood there

"Oh, what a shame" he said in quick in travels between his episodes of menacing chuckles "He lasted so briefly".


End file.
